


The Golden Flower

by phenomanon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Comedy, Crack, Episode: s05e24-25 Grave Danger, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Prompt fic via writing-ideas-inc (Lynn): A wounded person shows up on your doorstep. All they say before they pass out is that the "gods are dying." You think they're crazy, until you see that they're bleeding. Their blood isn't red. It's gold.
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**_A wounded person shows up on your doorstep. All they say before they pass out is that the "gods are dying." You think they're crazy, until you see that they're bleeding. Their blood isn't red. It's gold._ **

Over the many years of working at the crime lab, Nick had seen bodies in nearly every state of existence and decay. Even diseased ones where the vital organs or bodily fluids were odd colors and textures, but never blood that was _gold_. His greatest fear was that this stranger’s blood, which was golden like his hair, was contaminated or worse, an infectious agent.

He recalled hearing about the rare Rh-null blood type dubbed ‘golden blood’ at a forensics conference years ago, though the name didn’t actually reflect the color of the liquid. But this man’s blood was literally glowing like flakes of halcyon. He was also wearing something that resembled a pelt cape with no shoes, which made Nick think he was getting pranked by a fellow fraternity brother from UNLV.

“...Help me...” 

Putting all doubts aside, Nick carried the man who was losing consciousness into his house.

———

After countless hours of trying everything under the sun, Nick managed to stabilize the man. His skin remained a dull ashy color, but he was finally moving around and attempting to speak to Nick.

“F-flower..."

“Flowers? What about flowers?”

“Need...”

Nick wondered why the man wanted flowers, but he knew he had a few potted plants in the garden which were mostly succulents or vines. Following a rigorous search, he found a pot of sunflowers Catherine had given him and rushed to set them next to the couch where the man was resting. The golden haired stranger opened his eyes again and smiled at Nick, uprooting two of the sunflowers and sticking them directly into his mouth. Nick jumped at the sight, fighting the urge to scream at him for getting dirt all over his floor. Strangely the man seemed to enjoy eating the sunflowers and looked rejuvenated from the small effort alone. 

“More.”

“Did you just eat my flowers?”

“Nectar...”

It sounded insane, but things finally clicked for Nick. Earlier the basket case had said something about gods, and in Greek mythology the gods supposedly drank nectar and mead. Nick wondered if this person was schizophrenic and had created an entire persona to emulate that of a god.

Nick was broken out of his thoughts when the stranger let out an agonizing moan, tears of gold streaking down his pale face. Because Nick was a health nut, he was able to find a nice bottle of local Vegas honey to give the dying man. Once he handed over the honey, Nick was once again surprised to see him squirt the entire contents of the bottle into his mouth, an action that would make a normal person cringe.

“Thank you.”

“You’re...welcome? Don’t think you’re supposed to eat that much honey in one sitting though.”

“Why?”

“Never mind. So who are you anyways?”

The stranger wiped his mouth and made an effort to sit up on the couch.

“I have many names, but some call me Saint Gregorios.”

“I’m gonna call you Greg.”

“Greg? Blasphemous!”

“So _Greg_ , what happened to you? What’s wrong with your blood?”

“I was protecting my realm from a rogue Dark Lord when it flung me down to earth during battle. Most of my energy was drained so now I'm stuck here."

His explanation sounded more like a campaign from Dungeons and Dragons than reality.

“Riiight. Where are you from again?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“How about you help me understand?”

“I don’t have much energy, but if it’ll make you believe me...I'll show you.”

The man stopped talking and began to concentrate on something intensely. Within a few seconds, his entire body disappeared into thin air. Before Nick could react two fingers gently tapped his shoulders and he turned around to see Greg sitting behind him.

“What the hell!”

“I have the ability to teleport but in my weakened state I can’t go very far.”

“What?!”

“I know this sounds crazy, but you’re the only one who can help me. I've searched far and wide for the one with the purest heart, and the fates have led me to you. Your aura was like a beacon to me.”

“No man, I can’t deal with—I gotta go to work soon.”

“Work?”

“You know, the thing we do to survive—for money.”

“Money? You mean offerings?”

“I don’t have time for this. I’m gonna shower and get ready for work, and you need to figure out what you’re gonna do. You’re welcome to stay here until I get back but I can’t help you.”

“But you must! There isn’t anyone else that can help me. This place has a very dark energy and you’re the only one of pure light.”

“This is a prank right? I'm on a reality show or somethin'?”

Greg furrowed his brows in confusion and returned to the couch.

“I shall wait here until you get back, but what am I supposed to do until then?”

“I don’t know, watch TV or something.”

“TV?”

“Yeah, TV.”

Nick picked up a remote from the coffee table and flipped on the television, sending Greg into a near seizure.

“Why does that box have people trapped inside of it? Are you a demon in disguise?”

Instead of responding, Nick gently set down the remote and backed away into his bedroom to take a cold shower and remove himself from this craziness. Once he had a moment to himself, Nick felt bad for the obviously disturbed man in the living room and picked out a fresh outfit for him to wear. It was a brand new pair of sweats, a shirt from his old college, and a pack of briefs that he hadn’t opened yet.

Once Nick returned, the man was lying on the couch entranced by the television, frozen in the same position he was in when Nick left to shower.

“You can wash up in the guest room if you want, and here’s some new clothes you can change into. You know what a bath is, right?”

“Yes I know what a bath is. Are these clothes made of silk or linen?”

“Man do you know how expensive silk and linen is?”

“Okay I will take these offerings then. What is your name?”

“Nick.”

“Thank you, Nick.”

Hearing the strange man say Nick’s name sent chills down his spine in a way that he couldn’t explain.

“You’re welcome. Um...I guess I’ll pick up some more honey on the way home. Unless you’re hungry for something else.”

“Nectar is fine, Nick.”

———

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Nick had asked Catherine where he could find some quality mead in Nevada, and of course it was at an exclusive club on the Strip. Catherine used her connections in the nightlife world to call in an order for Nick, and he had to make up a story about how his fraternity brothers were in town and needed several bottles of mead for a themed stag party.

When he arrived at Club Aries, which was closed to the public as they prepared for the evening festivities, a beautiful red-headed woman came to greet Nick at the back door. She handed him an entire case of the club’s premium brewed mead, complete with a drawing of golden grapes on the front of the bottle.

“Catherine never said the person coming to pick these up was going to be so handsome, but then again it's Cath—I trust her taste. You know, you should stop by when we’re actually open. It’s a lot of fun.”

Nick blushed as he stuck a couple of extra bills for tip into an envelope and handed it to the woman. 

“May take you up on that.”

“Name’s Brianna, but you can call me Bri.”

“Nick. And you can call me...Nick.”

She winked and flipped open her purse to reveal a business card. 

“Well Nick, I’ll see you around. Gotta get this place up and running before the animals come out. Call me sometime.”

“Thanks, um, I’ll see you around I hope. Nice meeting you Bri.”

———

Nick felt like Santa Claus with the amount of gifts he was holding in his hands. He didn’t even know this golden haired stranger and yet Nick was doing errands for them like a personal assistant. But since Greg didn’t actually ask for anything, Nick didn’t mind sending him off with a decent amount of essentials for his journey.

When Nick finally made it home, he almost dropped the case of mead in his hands at the sight of Greg on the couch. He was hypnotized by the television and wearing what looked like...Micky Mouse ears.

“ _What are you wearing_?”

Greg turned around and greeted Nick at the door, rushing to help him with the groceries. He took all of the heavy items easily with one hand, making Nick question his extraordinary strength.

“I found this by the door and it reminded me of the ornate helmets back in my realm, so I put it on. Hope you don’t mind.”

Nick burst out laughing as he realized Greg was referring to the box by the door he had set aside to donate after doing some spring cleaning. The Micky Mouse hat was from a Stokes family vacation taken decades ago, a distant memory he had almost forgotten about.

“Nah, you can keep it. But do you have to wear it inside the house?”

“Why, is it not okay?”

“It’s fine.”

Greg smiled earnestly and Nick felt that tingling in his heart again.

“Good. By the way that thing you call a TV is quite entertaining. It’s funny how you mortals think animals are just creatures when they’re actually reincarnated souls.”

“What?”

“Nothing. How did your work go?”

Nick felt weird again. He hadn’t been asked that question in ages, the last time from an ex-girlfriend he had dated for a couple of years.

“It was fine. I picked you up some hon—nectar and mead.”

“Mead! I would love some mead.”

Greg’s smile set Nick’s heart on fire. As he rummaged around the kitchen to prepare Greg a small glass of mead, he noticed the blonde man sniffing around the bags like a curious puppy.

“What’s up?”

“Something smells heavenly.”

“Oh that’s my Chinese food. You want some?”

“You have food all the way from China?”

“Well...kinda...”

“Guess you mortals have figured out teleportation as well, but yes, I would love some. I might as well try everything while I'm here.”

“...Right. About that. Do you have any ID or something so I can help you figure out where you’re going?”

“I don’t know, but there are statues of me at temples around the world. Does that help?”

“Not in the slightest. Can you give me your full name? I work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab so I’m not gonna do anything weird with your information, just need to look it up.”

“Sure, it’s Gregorios Heimdallr Sanderson of Asgard.”

“Okay I don’t know what to do with that. Here.”

Nick handed Greg a wine glass full of mead and watched his entire face light up.

“Will you join me in this feast Nick?”

“All right.”

He poured himself a glass and clinked it against Greg’s in celebration, taking a light sip of the liquor while Greg threw it back with one gulp.

“That is some fine mead, Nick. I will definitely pay you back tenfold for this.”

“No need to get me back for the mead. But that reminds me, I got you some shoes because you didn’t seem to have any when you showed up on my doorstep.”

“Ah, we don’t wear shoes in our realm.”

“Well you definitely need to in this one. Vegas is not a place you want to be walking around barefoot.”

Nick handed Greg a pair of simple brown sandals.

“These look very well made. Thank you Nick, I knew your heart was pure.”

“They’re not much, but these leather sandals should last you good while. And I didn’t know your shoe size so I ball-parked it.”

Greg’s expression showed he didn’t know what Nick was talking about, but he happily took the shoes and tried them on. They were a tad bit too small and squished his toes at the ends, but Greg didn’t mind. He was beyond grateful that someone in this realm was willing to help him. Nick couldn’t help but laugh at Greg’s image again. He was wearing a Disneyland hat, maroon A&M shirt, grey sweats, and brown leather sandals. It looked ridiculous yet somehow fit Greg's childlike personality.

And the more Nick spoke to Greg, it was glaringly obvious that the man had no place to go. Even if Nick had entered a fugue state and imagined all the supernatural things Greg performed, he seemed to be telling the truth in not knowing where he was. He didn’t have any ID, no wallet, bag, or even a cellphone on him. Nick suddenly feared sending Greg out into the vapid concrete jungle that was Las Vegas; his naiveté would get the man eaten alive immediately. Especially because he was dressed like a confused tourist.

“This is delicious!” Greg screamed at the top of his lungs, diving into the plate of Chinese food Nick had fixed for him. “What do you call this divine dish?”

“Orange chicken. But it’s not really—”

“I’m going to tell the other gods about orange chicken. They’ll be so pleased.”

Nick stifled another laugh as he watched Greg stuff his face with what he thought was authentic Chinese cuisine. 

“Hey Greg, it’s gettin’ late...”

“Ah yes, I suppose it is.” Greg replied sadly, understanding the implication in Nick’s voice.

“Nothing good happens wandering Vegas at night, so if you want you can stay a little longer until you figure out what you’re going to do.”

“Really? Do you mean that?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks Nick. I am going to reward your house with twenty blessings once I regain my powers.”

“I’m okay. You can sleep in the guest room where the bath was, there should be an extra toothbrush and everything.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying but yes. Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fic via writing-ideas-inc (Lynn): A wounded person shows up on your doorstep. All they say before they pass out is that the "gods are dying." You think they're crazy, until you see that they're bleeding. Their blood isn't red. It's gold.

Nick thought he had dreamt all of yesterday's events until he saw Greg in the kitchen chugging a bottle of nectar. Disheveled blonde hair and an inside out shirt that clung onto Greg's slender frame in a general state of disarray.

"Good morning Nick!"

He was far too cheery for someone who had supposedly fallen to earth fighting an epic battle.

"Morning."

Greg set aside the bottle and smiled, his golden teeth glistening with a thick layer of sugar coating. Nick was embarrassed to find it both adorable and nauseating at the same time.

"Did you sleep well Nick?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I slept very fair. Thank you for healing me."

"I didn't really do much, but you're welcome. Hey I'm about to make some coffee, want a cup?"

"Coffee?"

"It's like, crushed beans that you add water to and it wakes you up. Caffeine."

"Fascinating. Please give me some of this coffee."

In all his life, Nick had never regretted a decision so adamantly. After downing his very first cup of caffeine, Greg was bouncing off the walls more than ever. Nick tried to drink his cup in peace while reading the newspaper, but it was impossible with Greg shouting a mile a minute about nonsense Nick couldn't understand. He had even seen Greg teleport a couple of times, or maybe he was just walking really fast.

"Greg can you please calm down?"

"How can I be calm when these magic beans have restored my god powers? I feel like I can return home if I will it fast enough!"

"That's not how it works, Greg. I mean I don't know for sure, but I doubt coffee is the secret to immortality."

"Nick, have you ever thought about how vast the universe is?"

The Texan's head sunk into his hands as he was not prepared to dive into a diatribe about the cosmos at six in the morning.

"No and I don't want to hear about it."

"Suit yourself. By the way, I wanted to let you know that I'm okay with you calling me Greg. I shall henceforth be known as Greg in this realm."

"Good for you."

"Very good for me. Now onto the matter at hand—returning home. I have a few ideas I've been thinking about since last night."

Nick suddenly felt a tightening in his chest, like he didn't want to hear about Greg leaving just yet. He got up from the kitchen table and grabbed the remote, turning on the television and witnessing Greg's head spin around like an owl. The golden haired man stopped racing around the kitchen and cemented himself back down on the couch. 

"Why don't you watch some Saturday morning cartoons while I finish this cup of coffee?"

"I like that idea."

And that was that. For now.

———

Nick snuck off to his study to do a little research while Greg was watching TV and was stunned at his findings. Google claimed Heimdallr was an old Norse legend referred to as ' _the shining guardian of the gods_.' All that existed were old drawings and stone etchings, but Nick couldn't shake the uncanny resemblance between them and Greg. On most of the drawings, Heimdallr wore a battle helmet on his head that loosely mirrored the Disneyland hat Greg seemed to adore. He refused to believe that the bouncing flea watching cartoons in his living room was some valiant protector of the gods, but he couldn't rationally explain the teleportation either. 

If Greg really was some sort of god, how would a mere mortal like Nick help him get home?

A grumble in Nick's stomach stopped his line of questioning and he instead refocused to making breakfast. When he made his way to the kitchen, he saw Greg with intensely dilated pupils glued to the television.

"You hungry?"

Greg didn't move a muscle as he continued to follow the movements on the screen. Nick unwillingly picked up the remote and turned off the TV, hearing a groan from the blonde.

"I had nectar earlier."

"I don't know if that's going to be enough."

"Nick, I've been thriving on a diet of nectar, apples, and mead in my realm for centuries. I'm satiated."

"Yeah but you said you were losing your powers. Does that mean you're becoming part human or...?"

"I don't know actually."

Greg looked downtrodden again.

"Okay well I'm gonna cook enough omelettes for two so you just let me know."

"What is an omelette?"

"Heaven."

Nick smirked as he took out a few vegetables from the fridge; mushrooms, tomatoes, spinach, and green onions. Gathering a bountiful supply of eggs, he began to crack them into a bowl and whipped the mixture with a bit of cream. Greg was delighted by all the noise and new smells and stuck closely by Nick's side, watching Nick perform chemistry rituals in the kitchen. Once Nick started frying the eggs, Greg's mouth started to water autonomously. He had never been so intrigued by mortal cuisine before, but he recognized that his corporeal body craved new things unbeknownst to Greg. Nick made the final touches to his masterpiece and slid a plate across the kitchen island towards Greg. The blonde looked at the dish with utmost appreciation and inhaled the alluring aroma.

"You're right, it is heaven."

Greg immediately dug in with his hands, receiving an appalled expression from Nick.

"You want utensils?"

"Not necessary. Nick, this is incredible! I have to tell the gods about omelettes as well."

Nick smiled. It had been a long time since he was able to cook for someone and have them appreciate it as much as Greg did. He grabbed a fork and shoveled into his own dish, mimicking Greg's satisfaction. The two finished their meal in companionable silence, with Nick vehemently denying Greg's request for coffee a couple of times.

"I have the day off today if there's anything you need to get done."

"Returning home would be nice."

Now it was Nick's turn to disguise his sadness.

"Right. We could go to the library and do some research."

"Nick, that's brilliant! A library indeed. There should be something there that could help us. How long do you think it'd take us to get there by horse?"

"By...horse? Probably forever, but luckily we have horsepower in cars now."

"What do you mean?"

"Cars, they're like big machines made of metal that we drive to places."

"Oh, I saw many of those on my journey here. They looked to be very dangerous."

"They definitely can be. But I'm a pretty good driver so you're safe with me."

"I trust you."

Nick couldn't remember the last time he went to the library with someone other than back in high school or on a study date with a girl. In all honesty, this almost felt like a study date even though it was with a deranged man who claimed he was several centuries old.

"Cool. How about you go wash up and I'll clean up in here? We probably need to get you some new clothes too."

"That sounds adequate. What's wrong with the clothes you endowed me?"

"They're mostly for lounging around in at home. I may not have something in your exact size, but we can wing it until we get you to a store."

"Can I wear the helmet?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"But it makes me feel like _me_."

"We'll get you another helmet. A better one."

"Really?" 

Greg's eyes lit up again. 

"I promise."

"Thank you Nick. Is it okay if I keep that one though?"

"Fine."

———

On the way to the library, Nick made a pitstop to a costume shop on the Strip. He tried to be inconspicuous and dragged Greg into the store with a hand firmly gripped on his arm. Nick knew the blonde would lose his mind in a place like this, probably thinking it was some sort of magical tailor. The second they stepped inside, Nick had to cover Greg's mouth with his hand to stifle a shriek. In the back of the store past all the superhero costumes, Nick found the perfect Viking helmet for Greg. Nick then crowned Greg who responded with a power pose, nearly jumping into the air at his reflection.

"This is just like the one I used to wear back home."

"We'll take it." Nick told the shopkeeper, who offered a silly smile to the men that were like two kids in a candy store.

It took quite a bit of convincing for Greg not to wear the helmet all day, but he finally relented because Nick was helping him out a great deal. Before they left the Strip, they made one last stop to a men's clothing store where Nick had the stylist outfit Greg with something more suitable. Though it was a very casual outfit, the black shirt and fitted skinny jeans accentuated Greg's slim figure better than Nick's athletic gear. When they finally arrived at the library, the amount of information they could find on Norse mythology was disappointing. There were a lot of books on the topic of mythology itself, but none that revolved solely around the lifestyles and characteristics of gods and magic. At least Greg still had both of his helmets.

"I appreciate you trying, Nick." Greg said with a deflated sigh, exchanging somber looks with Nick.

"Sorry we couldn't find anything today, but don't give up." Nick posed, placing a finger under Greg's chin to elevate his face. 

Greg blushed and Nick instantly released his finger once he realized what he was doing.

"It's all right, tomorrow's another day."

"How's your stomach?"

"My stomach?"

"Could I interest you in some ice cream to lift your spirits?"

"Ice cream?" 

Greg sounded intrigued again, putting a big smile on Nick's face.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this one."

———

For the second time that day, Nick regretted his decision. Though Greg had been eating honey and nectar for the past two days, the sugar rush in ice cream affected him much differently. He wasn't bouncing off the walls quite as much as the coffee, but it was a close second. Nick had to admit it was worth it seeing Greg excitedly waving his hands about, regaling in a tale about the other Norse gods, a small streak of ice cream hanging precariously on his chin. He would never know what compelled him to do it, but Nick leaned forward and swiped it off Greg's face with his hands and licked the remaining cream off his fingers. Greg's mouth was inexorably closed for the time being, his neutral skin flushing a hot red.

Greg had never interacted with a mortal before and was never in a situation where one could touch him, but he thought it was rather pleasant. Gentle and fleeting, or maybe that was just Nick's gentility.

"What now?"

"Um...wanna check out a park? There's some nice flowers there—but you can't eat them. _Seriously_."

"Maybe just one?"

"No, none."

———

Greg had almost gotten away with stuffing a few thistles into his mouth, but Nick caught him in the act and made him put the flowers back down. He said something about nectar tasting better straight from the source, but Nick was having none of it. Nick did the next best thing to distract him and intertwined their fingers together, both men feeling a jolt of electricity course through their veins. It was intense and almost terrifying; Nick felt like he was flying and on fire at the same time. They grew dizzy from the connection and had to detach for a moment to gain their senses.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, why did you hold my hand?"

Nick shrugged, reinstating his original answer.

"I guess that's what us meager mortals do to connect with one another."

"You mean a fusion of energy?"

"Kind of. Sometimes humans just do it because they're enjoying each other’s company."

"So when you share a jovial moment with a companion, you hold hands?"

"Basically."

"I see. Well I'm thoroughly enjoying your company, Nick. So I'd like you to hold my hand again."

Nick held out his palm for Greg to hold onto, both men hit with the initial current of electricity when their hands joined again. It was much more subtle this time, but still profoundly powerful. Nick felt like he could hear every pitch, see colors he had never known existed, suddenly smell things he had never smelled before; almost as if Greg was transferring his powers to Nick.

"This feels crazy, Greg."

"I agree. We don't hold hands in our realm."

"Welcome to the mortal experience, my friend."

"Instead we kiss. Kiss your kin or brethren to show appreciation, or the one you love. The last one is a different kind of kiss though."

"You'll be happy to know that we do that here too."

Nick smirked, tightening his hold on the blonde's soft hands.

"Perhaps we are not so different, you and I."

"You think?"

Greg nodded and Nick raked his fingers through golden locks, gently brushing his lips against Greg's for just a moment. Nick could only see a field of white through closed eyes, a quiet solace in the air of nothingness. He was lightheaded but happier than Nick had ever felt before. Nick imagined that this is what every mortal saw right before they died. He opened his eyes again to see Greg wearing a different kind of smile that seemed more genuine than the previous ones Nick had seen. His heart felt airy and full at the same time.

"Do you believe in soulmates, Nick?"

Nick shrugged but ultimately shook his head.

"Not really."

"A soulmate doesn't have to be the one you're with for eternity. It is simply someone that changes you in a meaningful way."

"Why, do you think we're soulmates?" Nick teased, making Greg blush at the thought.

"All I know is that the fates led me to you. My heart followed your aura and found you."

As if on queue, small droplets of water began to fall from the sky, breaking the two men from their serious conversation.

"We'd better get home. If it's sprinkling now it's definitely going to pour soon. Vegas doesn't play around with its weather."

"Okay."

———

The sound of the thunder and rain outside was a soothing way to end their Saturday evening. Nick and Greg were huddled on the couch together watching a Discovery show as Nick slipped a few pecks onto Greg's lips during commercial breaks. He had never cuddled with another man before, but there was something about Greg that Nick couldn't explain; he was drawn to Greg as if it was out of his control. Nick had also quickly grown accustomed to playing with Greg's hair while he leaned into his chest.

"If you're ever able to visit my realm, I'll show you things you can't even begin to imagine. We can go across the night sky in a cosmic chariot, drink the finest nectar fit for gods, and take a stroll through the enchanted forest."

All those things sounded transcendent, but Nick was saddened by the thought of Greg leaving.

"I've never heard of a mortal kickin' it with the gods before."

"It happens occasionally. Through apotheosis or birth. Or bargaining."

"Are you saying you'd make me a god?" Nick laughed, not even believing his own words.

"If that is what you wish. I'd be willing to give you ambrosia as a token of my gratitude."

"Like I said, I don't need any reimbursement from you."

"I'd also like it if you were there...with me. You could see me in battle instead of this pathetic corpse you see before you. I'm actually quite brave, you know. Guardian of the gods. I destroyed the Dark Lord but not before he cast a curse and banished me to earth."

"I don't think you're pathetic." Nick quickly interjected, placing a feather-like kiss on Greg's lips.

"I appreciate that."

Greg returned the kiss, turning more intense when their tongues met for the first time. They both had butterflies in their stomachs, treading carefully but touching curiously. Nick hugged Greg's body tighter, marking a delicate trail down his neck. The blonde hummed in satisfaction, never having felt such compelling emotions in all the centuries he'd been alive.

Nick was playfully biting Greg’s collarbone when he heard Greg’s stomach roar in detest. It made both men laugh as Greg burrowed closer to Nick.

“Guess nectar wasn’t enough, huh?”

”I’m sorry Nick. I can’t seem to control this hunger.”

”Me neither.”

But they both knew Nick wasn’t talking about food.

”I think I have to fuel this body like a mortal would.”

”Lucky for you, I’m a pro at mortal basics. Is there anything you’d like to request? Do you eat anything other than nectar and apples on Mt. Olympus?”

”I don’t live on Mt. Olympus, those are Greek gods you're thinking of. I guard Bifröst in Asgard.”

”What’s Bifröst?”

”It’s what you mortals call...a rainbow. A burning rainbow bridge between the heavens and the sky.”

”Seriously?”

Greg shrugged.

”So you’re tellin’ me a man with golden blood and golden teeth who lives on a rainbow needs my help?”

Nick laughed as he tapped the end of Greg’s nose with his finger affectionately, replacing it with a gentle kiss.

"A _warrior_ who _guards_ a rainbow."

”Well is this _warrior_ craving anything in particular? How about some chilaquiles, a meal fit for a god?”

”That sounds delightful.”


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish I didn't have to go to work."

"Me too."

Nick embraced Greg one last time before releasing his hold on the slimmer man.

"If you get hungry there's leftover chilaquiles in the fridge. Just pop the lid off and put it in the microwave for a minute like I showed you. Got all that?"

"I think so."

"Be careful when you take it out, it'll be hot."

"All right all right, get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you come back, is that how it works?"

Greg kissed Nick in a hasty send off hoping he would return even quicker.

"Not exactly but I'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble, okay _warrior_?" 

———

Nick drove to work with a visible pep in his step and a hand tapping enthusiastically on the steering wheel. He normally didn't listen to music on the way to the lab, mostly radio shows or sports commentary, but today he felt _different_. Almost happy.

" _It was Christmas in Las Vegas when the locals take the town. Theresa hit a streak and laid her waitress apron down. She was playing penny poker over at the old Gold Spike. She's tired of Texas hold 'em so she switched to let it ride_..."

Once Nick arrived at his assignment, he was briefed by the first officer on the scene who said something about body parts being discovered. ' _Another day, another Vegas tragedy_ ' Nick pondered, unable to focus on anything other than Greg's smile. When the officer led Nick to the crime scene, he saw a grisly collection of entrails placed perfectly on the darkened pavement. As he knelt down to take a preliminary crime scene photo, the officer shuffled nervously in his presence. 

"Hey, you mind if I step away for a second? I need to get some fresher air."

Nick chuckled to himself. It was always the officers who barked a big game but couldn't handle the sight or smell of a dead body.

"Yeah sure, take your time man. I'll be here."

In the distance Nick heard chunks hitting concrete and when he looked back saw the officer hunched over next to his squad car. Laughing to himself again, Nick whistled the same tune he was listening to in the car and prepared to take more photos. Standing up to inspect the area, Nick noticed an object catching the light a few feet away. Thinking that it could be evidence he took out his gloves and began to venture out further from the officer who was busy releasing his inner demons.

As Nick bent down to pick up the object, he was confused to see a white cup in an evidence bag. Strangely enough it wasn't a standard Las Vegas Crime Lab issued evidence bag; this one looked more like the dummy ones movies used as props. And he was definitely the first criminologist on the scene so there shouldn't have been a reason for the item to be sealed away in an evidence bag.

"Well, that's peculiar..."

When he looked back to see how the officer was doing nothing much had changed, so he decided to go ahead and collect it anyways. Taking the bag carefully into his hands, Nick attempted to stand back up when he felt a pair of hands cover his mouth.

———  
  


Greg was eating a bowl of warmed up chilaquiles when suddenly his breath caught in his throat. At first he thought it might be from the peppers Nick used, but this felt more like suffocation or drowning. He put down the bowl and stayed completely still to see if he sensed anything else. _Nothing_. There was however a loud ringing in his ears, sounding like a mix between an anxious heartbeat and a person running away from something. He searched the house for any suspicious activity and turned up nothing once again. But something didn't feel right. Deep in his heart, Greg knew that Nick was in some kind of trouble and he had to find him fast.

———

Nick woke up from a brief memory lapse to find himself in a dark enclosed space. He tried to jostle his hands free but was immobilized by something, possibly a pair of heavy duty zip ties. That's when everything slowly came into focus and Nick realized he was in the back of a car, tied up, and being transported to an undisclosed location for an unknown reason.

———

Soon Nick was entrapped in an even smaller space surrounded by complete darkness. He let out a bloodcurdling scream in the hopes that somebody would hear him, but Nick knew that he was alone. There were random objects placed in his vicinity but none of it seemed to make sense. Nick felt around the box for something, anything, and his hands landed on a rectangular object. Figuring out that it was a glow stick, Nick snapped it in half to use as a makeshift flashlight. He immediately wished he hadn't done that as he was now able to see his predicament too clearly.

"Help!!!"

Nick's muffled screams were so loud that they almost damaged his ear drums in the process. He was stuck in his own personal hell; an echo chamber of his worst fears. The misguided screams Nick continued to make caused the box to rattle hauntingly.

Hours into being trapped underground, Nick's mental state had begun to crumble and he lost hope of ever seeing Greg again. Nobody would find him here, and he had nothing on him to contact the outside world. A crackling ring of lights enveloped Nick abruptly, his body recoiling from the interfering flashes. Nick felt like he was surrounded by an endless ring of fire burning holes through his skin.

It was then that Nick finally understood someone was messing with him; playing a sick game of cat and mouse. Earlier in his revelation, Nick discovered a loaded gun which he had been holding close since, and he impulsively made the decision to go ahead and shoot out the lights.

"Ha! Hahaha!" 

He was shrouded in darkness again, laughing like a crazy person who had won this round against whoever was toying with him. That is until the ants started crawling in from the new voids he created.

"Wh—oh fuck! No! No!!!" He screamed again, going into anaphylactic shock from the invasion of monsters attacking his body.

"Nick!"

His field of vision was blurred by the ants, but he could hear echoing in his ears. Perhaps it was his paranoia or maybe he'd completely lost it, but he could swear the voice sounded familiar. Nick raised the gun to his chin again in an effort to drown out the voices, but the sounds only grew louder in his mind.

"Nick stop! It's me."

He stopped moving at once. That voice...he knew that voice...

"G-Greg?"

"Yes. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

Tears were streaming down Nick's face as he bargained with his sanity. How much of this was an illusion and how much was reality? He couldn't discern between the two at this point.

"Nick there is something beneath you...I don't know what it is but it feels like fire. I'm going to send you to safety but you need to run as fast as you can. As soon as your body feels solid ground."

"W-what?"

"I'm using the last of my energy to teleport you, but I don’t know how far I can carry you. So I need you to imagine yourself away from this place. Far away as your mind will take you."

"Why?"

"I'm going to replace my body with yours but you have to imagine a place with me. Can you do that?"

"No! Don't do it Greg!"

"I'm a guardian of the gods, remember? This is my destiny, to protect and serve."

"Please don't do this, I'm okay. Just let me face my fate."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah but—"

"Nick I need you to focus—imagine yourself away from this place. Even a few steps away."

"No..."

In that moment Nick felt a warmth swelling throughout his body, completely different from the stings of the fire ants or the stress of his blood pressure rising. It felt comforting and gentle; loving even.

"On the count of ten, I'm going to replace our bodies and I need you to clear your mind. Don't think of anything else or it could seriously hurt us both. Do you understand?"

"Greg listen to me, don't do this. I'm not letting you do this!"

"You don't have much time, I can feel your breathing slowing. Okay, got all that? Here we go. Ten, nine, eight, seven..."

Nick didn't want to follow Greg's orders but knew he had no choice, so he closed his eyes even tighter and imagined himself in a far away place. Somewhere deep in a dirt field countless feet away from where he was.

"Three, two..."

Nick felt his body hit the dirt; hard.

"Run!"

He crawled to his feet and started running as far and fast as he could; a loud explosion following closely behind him. Dirt, gravel, and grass shrapnel flung towards Nick's body but he kept running. Once he felt like he had gone as far as he could go, he finally looked back to see a mound of unearthed dirt surrounded by a swarm of CSI's. He glanced all around him to try and spot Greg or any sign of him, but there was nothing. No blood, no bones, no body.

Tears started falling down his face again and he let out the most agonizing scream any of his colleagues had ever heard, even when they all dealt in the business of death. They were mystified as to how Nick's body had mysteriously appeared on top of the dirt, but they didn't have the mental bandwidth to question it or defy science. Right now, their main concern was making sure their friend was okay.

———

A few days later Nick was discharged from the hospital and refused to see any of his colleagues or family members. He immediately took a cab back to his house and ran inside hoping to find any semblance of Greg, but was met with an eerie silence. Nick slowly made his way over to the coffee table to see an empty bowl of food that had been there for a few days, most likely Greg's last meal. Next to it was the Disneyland hat he loved so much; unbothered and completely intact. The other helmet was presumably gone because Greg had worn it in his last act of redemption. Nick noticed his TV had also been left on, which emanated an unsettling static to accompany the isolation and loneliness he felt.

"Greg?"

There was no note, no other piece of evidence that Greg had ever existed. Nick fell to his knees and started sobbing; the pain more searing than being kidnapped and shoved into a plastic box underground. He no longer felt love or coziness in his heart, no longer saw a world full of colors.

The team had found no evidence of another human being, whether it be remains or fingerprints at the scene. Greg had somehow teleported Nick's body out of the box yet left no trace of his own. If it wasn't for the food bowl, Nick would have sworn that he had a bout of insanity and had imagined the entire thing. 

And maybe he had.

———

It was a stormy night and Nick was idly watching TV when he heard rustling in his house. He shot up and immediately reached for the gun locked away in his coffee table.

"Is someone there? I’m armed!"

Silence.

Nick took the gun off safety and carefully began to span out into the rest of his house to secure the perimeter. There was a sliding sound behind him and he quickly turned to see something fall off the mantle. When he got closer, gun cocked, Nick noticed that it was the Micky Mouse ears he had placed on the mantle as a reminder. Another tear left his eyes as he gently put it back on top of its resting place.

"Nick?"

Nick drew his gun again at nothing.

"...Greg?"

"Yes."

Nick turned around and was met with a holographic image of Greg.

"Nick you’ve officially lost it. And you’re talking to yourself."

"No no, it's me. I'm astral-projecting."

"Oh my god I‘ve gone fucking crazy."

"You're not crazy."

The transparent figure walked closer to Nick and placed a hand on his shoulder, though it went right through him. Nick could still feel a familiar jolt of electricity shoot through his body at the touch. Greg looked healthier than Nick had ever seen him, his thick blonde hair shining valiantly under an ornate golden battle helmet. He was also dressed in a luxurious fur cape, encapsulated by regal golden armor truly fit for a god. Greg was even holding an expertly forged golden sword, assumably his holy combat weapon. He was radiating brighter than the sun and Nick finally understood why people called him 'the shining god.'

"Is it really you? How are you doing this?"

"Would you believe that the only way to break the Dark Lord's curse was to offer a heroic sacrifice?"

"Are you—"

"I'm immortal, Nick. You need not worry."

Nick nodded and put his gun away, looking back at the mantle with an aching heart.

"I can't even begin to thank you."

"Consider it a gift for helping me while I was stuck in your realm." Greg said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Nick nodded as he attempted to understand his own complex emotions.

"Yeah."

"I told the other gods about orange chicken but they wouldn't believe me. They think _I'm_ crazy. Tough crowd."

The Texan laughed as he tried to get a hold of himself. He felt like he had known Greg for ages even though they had only spent a short time together.

"As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. Mostly healed up."

"But not your heart?"

Nick refused to look Greg in the eyes.

"Can't complain, I'm alive."

"Just because you're alive doesn't mean you're not allowed to experience pain. I hurt too, you know."

Nick nodded, his heart breaking because he was unable to comfort Greg.

"Not gonna lie, I miss you. A lot. But what can ya do?"

"Well...that's why I'm here."

Nick bit his lips as he sat down on the couch, positioning himself to one side so Greg could symbolically take a seat next to him.

"Yeah?"

"There is a divine sorcerer in my realm who can bring you here, but it will cost you a cursed existence. I can offer you ambrosia so you will always have perseverance in your trials, but there will be many of them until the day you die, even with my eternal protection."

"Does that mean I get to be with you?"

"In a sense, yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Since we exist in different realms, we can only be together when we are in the same one. But my duty is to protect Bifröst at Asgard, so I can't abandon my post."

"But I can visit you?"

"Once you take the ambrosia, yes."

"Then I'll do it."

"You can take some time to think on this Nick, for it is a life-altering decision."

"I can't really call it livin' without you and my existence is already cursed. Honestly I'd do it all over again if that means we can be together."

"I thought you didn't believe in soulmates?" Greg said with a laugh.

"Give me a break."

"There is another way. You see, I could give up part of my godly influence in exchange to walk the earth."

"That sounds crazy."

"I know."

"I don't want you to have to make another sacrifice for me."

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice. Admittedly I was enamored by you and your realm...and television, coffee and ice cream."

Nick let out his first genuine laugh since the kidnapping.

"I don't know Greg, it sounds risky."

"I will still have immortality and my powers as a demigod, but I will be able to be with you. It is a complex process, but I believe it can be done."

"Sounds like a girl meeting up with her boyfriend at college on the weekends."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"I know. But what if we don't work out in the end?"

"Then we aren't meant to be. You can't control fate, you can only do what you can."

Nick's nostrils flared as he became lost in thought. He wanted nothing more than to hold Greg, kiss him passionately, take him to places he'd never seen...but Nick knew that could mean suffering.

"I don't think you should do it. Trust me, you'll be better off without me. But I'll be happy with whatever you decide."

"Then it is done. I will request a ceremony with the gods to be able to walk the earth."

———

"I didn’t know this helmet was from such a magical place. Is this the mortal version of Valhalla?" 

Nick smirked as he held tightly onto Greg's hand, navigating him through the long lines at Disney World. Greg was endlessly mesmerized by his new Thor-themed Mickey Mouse ears which made his golden hair shimmer in the sunlight.

"Somethin' like that."

"I'm also enjoying this turkey leg very much. Didn’t I tell you becoming a demigod has its advantages?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Here is another one."

Greg closed his eyes and warped them to the front of a very long line; none of the other park occupants privy to his actions. Nick erupted into laughter when he realized what had happened and kissed Greg like a madman.

"Still can't believe you buckled for a mere mortal."

"I did it for the turkey legs as well." 

" _Mortal_."

"That's demigod to you." Greg said with a playful snarl, finishing his food right in time to board the ride. "Just for that, I want one of those silk robes that we viewed earlier in the Japanese territory of this kingdom. If you’re going to ravish me, I want to be wearing silk fit for a god. And I want coffee. Lots of it!"

"Fine, I’ll be your sugar daddy."

”Hm, is that because you provide me with nectar? You are not my father though.”

"Oh I’ll have you calling me all sorts of names when we get back to the hotel."

"I don’t understand."

"You will."

Nick rolled his eyes, but it was obvious that he wasn't really upset. Before he could respond, the ride took off and Greg's jubilant shouting overtook the moment.


End file.
